


Sunshiny Day

by ViciousFlame



Series: Sunshine-verse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood fluff, Cookies, Dadster, Gen, Kidfic, Papyrus (Briefly) - Freeform, Sans (Briefly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousFlame/pseuds/ViciousFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of an invisible, intangible, skeletal Dadster as he tries to raise you into a good human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshiny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moss_Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Flowers/gifts).



> So the prize for guessing what Gaster assumed incorrectly in Sunshine was either a spoiler, or a one-shot, and Moss_Flowers correctly guessed that Gaster thought Reader didn't remember how they originally ended up in The Void.  
> Moss chose a one-shot about childhood fluff, and so here it is! A short, sweet story about Gaster's adventures trying to raise Reader into the person they became, and all the troubles that come from being intangible when trying to raise a child.

Gaster watched the small, though not as small as you, human boy peek into your room with a sad expression, a piece of paper in his hand. He tiptoed over to you and left the note on your bedstand before pressing a quick kiss to your forehead.

“Love you sib,” He whispered.

“Ryan!” Gaster heard your mother call from the direction of the front door, “Come on dear, we need to be at the labs!”

Ryan sighed and gave you one last sad look, before tiptoeing back out.

Gaster peered over the note.

‘Dear Sib,

Mom and Dad say I have to have more experiments done, but you don’t. I know I promised to play with you today, but Mom said we’d be gone late. I’m sorry, I’ll play with you tomorrow.

Your best big brother,

Ryan’

It was accompanied by a small picture of Ryan holding you and pointing at what appeared to be butterflies.

Gaster frowned and glanced over at you. You were still fast asleep and would remain so for several more hours unless prompted. He scowled in the direction of where your mother’s voice had come from, annoyed that your parents would be leaving a six-year-old alone for the upteenth time since he got there.

With resignation he drifted through the house to find someway to entertain you productively through the day.

~

You rubbed sleep from one eye with your hand as you wandered out of your bedroom. Your other hand formed a fist, with your first two fingers out, but curled, and tapped them on your forehead in a silent question.

**I am here, little one.** Gaster strolled down the hall to you,  **Did you find your brother’s note?**

You nodded, and Gaster fought bad a frown. Most children your age should not have known the word ‘experiment’ or what exactly it meant.

**Well, that’s okay. We’re going to have our own adventure today.** Gaster promised,  **Go brush your teeth, and then you can have breakfast and we’ll begin.**

Your eyes lit up at the promise of an adventure and you raced to the bathroom to do as you were told.

You had very few rules restricting your day to day life from your parents, so your morning routine was entirely up to Gaster. The first few days of waking up alone had not been easy for you, but Gaster found that the lessons he learned raising Sans and Papyrus still managed to apply to human children.

Well, most of them. He was still working around the lack of magic.

And the skin.

**Cereal?** You signed, walking down the stairs, your eyes on your skeletal guardian.

**Fruit this morning, we’re going to have a treat later, so it will be better to avoid the extra sugar.** Gaster told you. You pouted a bit, but nodded.

~

Gaster was pretty sure this would be a good idea. You were alone enough that you needed to learn how to cook, eventually, anyway.

There were only a couple of ways this could go wrong.

You had already managed to mix the baking soda, flour, and salt ( **Salt doesn’t go into cookies Gaster!** You had protested.  **It is science, little one. Salt makes the chocolate taste better.** ) and were now diligently creaming the sugar and butter together with a whisk.

Gaster stood over you, smiling at your perseverance.

_ “dad, why do we have to spend so long mixing the sugar and the butter,” Sans stood on his tiptoes to peer into the bowl, Papyrus clinging onto his side. _

_ “The more we mix, the more the sugar crystals are able to aerate the butter.” Gaster explained to his oldest son. _

_ Sans peered up at him, a small crease appearing in the bone between his eye sockets. Gaster chuckled. _

_ “They’ll be fluffier _ **_.”_ **

**Did I do enough?** You looked up at Gaster, tongue poking out of your mouth from how hard you’d been concentrating. Gaster knelt next to you and the bowl and nodded solemnly.

**You are obviously a master cookie maker.** He complimented seriously.

You beamed up at him, the gap from the tooth you’d lost the previous week all the more obvious for your happiness.

**Now we add the brown sugar, do you remember how much I told you we’d need?** Gaster quizzed.

You looked around at the ingredients you’d already gathered, most of them covered in a very fine layer of powder from when you’d gotten over exuberant with the flour.

You picked up the brown sugar and packed one cup and added it to the bowl, then hesitated, looking from the measuring cups to the sugar.

Gaster helpfully reached out and tapped his finger over the air above the half cup. You grinned at him and added the packed half cup to the bowl.

**Pudding mix, next.** Gaster told you.

You twisted around until you found the two little boxes hidden under your knee and dumped them in the bowl, nearly having a repeat incident of the flour explosion.

**Now the eggs. Careful of the shell.** Gaster coaxed.

You bit your lip slightly and carefully cracked one egg on the bowl, jumping slightly when half the egg shattered and fell in the bowl. You looked up at Gaster, eyes already tearing up in preparation for a reprimand.

**Now, now, no need for that.** Gaster knelt next to you and pointed to various bits of shell to help you pick them out of the bowl. You sniffed and picked them out, sticking them in the empty pudding boxes.

**Now show me how you’re holding it,** Gaster instructed.

You picked the second egg up and showed him.

**Hmm, move it a little bit, so it’s sitting long from your pinkie to your thumb.** Gaster wiggled his phalanx in demonstration.

You looked doubtfully at the egg and did as you were told.

**Now tap it lightly  on the edge of the bowl.**

You did, and lit up when, instead of exploding, a small crack appeared. You pried the crack apart and dropped the egg into the bowl, not dropping a single bit of shell into the dough. You looked up at Gaster eagerly.

**Excellent. See, I told you there was no need for tears.** Gaster told you with a smile.

You grinned down at the bowl and then peered up at him,  **You were egg-zactly right.**

Gaster beamed proudly at you,  **Well played, my little one.**

You happily finished putting eggs in the raw cookie dough, added vanilla, and under Gaster’s directions slowly mixed the the dry ingredients into the wet ingredients.

**Now the fun part,** Gaster wiggled his hands at you,  **You get to mix the chocolate chips in with your hands, then you can eat the dough that gets stuck.**

You nodded eagerly and poured the bag of chocolate chips in and started mushing them into the dough vigorously.

Gaster pointed at the pre-prepared five baking sheets (Did your parents even bake? Gaster honestly hadn’t even seen either of them in the kitchen before, why did they own so many baking sheets?) you had set aside, Now you need to r **oll them into four rows of little balls, three balls in each row.**

**How big do I need to make the balls?**

Gaster looked down at you and the baking sheets thoughtfully, then placed on hand near the edge of the cookie sheet to measure. He nodded to himself.

**Just big enough that they don’t touch the outside of the circles in my hands, okay?** He placed his hand back on the cookie sheet.

**Doesn’t that hurt?** You looked at Gaster’s hand wide eyed.

_ Sans watched Gaster with awe as he pulled a perfectly circular sugar cookie from his palm and placed it on the baking sheet. _

_ “doesn’t that hurt?” _

**Why would it?** Gaster smiled at you patiently.

The oven was the part of this adventure that Gaster worried about the most. You weren’t exactly cooking with fire magic, and he couldn’t heal you if you got hurt, but to his surprise you placed the cookie trays in the oven and scooped them out with the hot pads without needing any direction.

Five trays of cookies later, and a lot of cleaning, you had a giant pile of cookies warm and ready.

**Can I eat them all?** You asked Gaster hopefully, eyeing the pile.

**You’ll get a stomach ache,** Gaster shook his head, then considered,  **You remember the trick we’ve been working on? Why don’t you put the cookies there?**

**Your other space?** You asked curiously, looking at the cookies,  **Why there?**

**They’ll stay good in there for longer, and then every time you practice opening the window to my space you can have a treat.** Gaster promised.

He wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable with you opening holes to The Void, but it was definitely giving you some measure of control over the effects of your nightmares.

**Okay,** You agreed with a small sigh. Very carefully you opened a small tear into The Void, but it wasn’t big enough to slip even one of the cookies into.

You narrowed your eyes at the tear and grit your teeth with effort, persevering until you’d pulled it open enough to put all the cookies in at once if you wanted.

**You did very well.** Gaster praised,  **I’m proud of you.**

You smiled at Gaster, visibly tired, but you slowly loaded all but two cookies into the space you’d opened.

**One cookie,**  Gaster told you when you started to close the tear,  **You need to take a nap after all of that.**

You pouted,  **I want two.**

**If you have two you’ll be restless and tired, but you won’t be able to sleep.** Gaster told you with a pointed look.

You resisted for a moment longer, but Gaster raised a brow bone at you, and you gave in, placing one more cookie into The Void before closing it.

**Very good, now eat your cookie and let’s go lie down for awhile.** Gaster nodded to you.

You hesitated,  **Would you… Would you sing me a lullaby?** You signed with small movements,  **Like you do when I have a nightmare?**

Gaster considered for a moment. It took a lot of energy, and magic, for him to interact to the real world in that degree, and it usually left him feeling spent… but the hesitant look on your face, coupled with the promise that you’d lie down for a nap without arguing about being a big kid finally convinced him

**Just for you.** He agreed.

You grinned and stuffed your cookie in your mouth, racing out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Gaster glanced around the kitchen, surprisingly clean after a child’s first attempts at baking, all alone at that, and your cleaning attempt. The dishes were done and placed back where you’d found them, the flour was mostly wiped up, and the only sign that there’s been anything on the counter was the smallest streak of chocolate.

He nodded to himself and followed you upstairs.

You were already tucked into your bed, and Gaster could see Ryan’s note tucked safely under your pillow. The radio on your bedside table was on and crackling with soft static.

Gaster took a deep breath and forcibly pulled on his magic, a much bigger challenge than it had been in the Underground.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” A staticky approximation of the voice you’d lost to The Void drifted out of the radio, “You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” You closed your eyes and burrowed into the pillow, smiling contentedly. “ The other night dear, while I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried.” Gaster reached out as a strand of hair fell into your face, but then pulled his hand back before he actually touched you, smiling ruefully at himself, ““You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you, Please don’t take my sunshine away. I’ll always love you, and want you happy. You do not have to fear the dark. I’ll be right there, dear, be right beside you, and I will love you all of my days.” Your face had relaxed and your breathing evened out. Gaster envied you the ability to fall asleep so quickly, even in the Underground he’d found his mind tended to be too busy to fall asleep quickly. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.”

You didn’t move as Gaster pulled his exhausted magic from the radio, letting the soft white noise be the background that kept you asleep. He sat next to you and brushed a kiss neither of you could feel across your forehead.

**Sleep well, my small human child.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the beginning when Reader Taps two clawed fingers on their forehead, that's my headcannon Sign for Gaster.  
> It's a cross between Skeleton, and Dad, because I'm an awful Sap  
> (I'm so bad at writing children and fluff, so I hope it's okay)  
> (99.99% of readers actions were based off my tiny cousin)


End file.
